En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Son fic Que pasa cuando no puedes aclarar tus sentimientos hacia tu amor prohibido, Roderich aprendera esto oyendo a SU chica cantar una canción muy especial. *AustriaxLiechtentsein* y crack pairings*


**Hola! estoy con un nuevo one shot con la pareja Austria/Liechestentein ya que lei un solo fic con ella y como no hay muchos decidi publicar este song fic que espero disfruten mucho**

**Disclamer: todo pertenece a Himaruya no hago esto con fines de lucro solo los entretengo. ademas hay crack pairing.**

* * *

La Reunión mundial era un caos Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia discutian de nuevo,Mexico tomaba una siesta en el regazo de Alemania, Letonia y Sealand jugaban videojuegos, Finlandia y Venezuela cuchicheaban Acapulco y Lithuania estaban escuchando música y Gilbert y Elizabeta ya no estaban en sus lugares _sabra dios haciendo que_ Rusia Huyendo de Belarús y Suiza amenazando a los tarados que no paraban de pelear con su arma.

En Medio de todo el escandalo Austria decidio salir a caminar por los pasillos mientras recorria la sala de juntas y ver los asientos vacios se percato de uno en donde estaba la persona en quien continuamente pensaba.

¿En donde rayos estaba Liechestenitein? pensaba mientras caminaba pero se detuvo al escuchar una famosa frase.

_-Digital 103.1 solo exitos.-_

Y ahi estaba Lily SU chica de ojos verdes en quien no dejaba de pensar llevaba su tradicional vestido rosa que según el se le veia mejor que nunca.

**Sé que fallé y te perdí, ¿cómo olvidar?**  
**Y ahora grito tan fuerte cómo deseo tenerte otra vez**

**En el amor hay que perdonar se que algún día tu volvéras**  
**En el amor hay que perdonar se que algun dia tu volvéras**

Lily cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la canción sonante en la radio, mientras Austria abria la puerta para ver quien era la persona que tenia aquella gran voz cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Lily SU lily.

**Espero que no sea tarde**  
**Y puedas volver a amarme**  
**Verás en mí un cambio radical**

**Me siento con frío y pánico**  
**Descalza en el suelo ártico**  
**Ten compasión, no me castigues más**

_Flashback_

_En las playas de Acapulco Roderich caminaba tranquilamente por la playa ya que las Mexico (madre e hija)habían invitado a todos a la playa ya que se celebraba en cumpleaños número 18 de Lily conocida como la hermana de Suiza Liechsteintein._

_En el otro extremo de la playa Lily que lucia un vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo e iba desalza caminaba en sentido contrario por la playa sus caderas se habian ensanchado y su cabello ahora era mas largo dandole una apariencia más femenina a esa bella mujer._

_Ambos se encontraban platicando una cosa llevo a la otra un abrazo a un apasionado beso correspondido ._

_La pareja se dedico a pasar los ultimos dias en el puerto ya que Suiza era perseguido por Belarús a causa de un supuesto embrujo que hacia que Nathasha acosara a Vash constantemente pero por raro que paresca Rusia no tenia nada que ver en esto estaba feliz de la vida._

_Lily sabia que lo amaba con todo su corazón desde hace tiempo sentian una atracción mutua pero su hermano se opondria a esa relación por su enemistad con Austria._

_Asi que una noche antes de la partida ambos se netregaron mutuamente manteniendo un hermoso recuerdo de lo que nunca pudo pasar._

_A la mañana siguente Roderich desperto más solo que nunca habia tomado la inocencia de una mujer pero no se arrepentia de eso ya que sabia que nunca podria suceder ya que los hermanos habian sido los primeros en partir dejando al Austriaco sumido en una profunda tristeza_.

_Fin del Flasback _

**En el amor hay que perdonar, sé que algún día tú volverás**  
**En el amor hay que perdonar, sé que algún día tú volverás**

**Quiero saber de mi pecado**  
**Eso que no me has contado**  
**Y tal vez no sea verdad**

Austria seguia mirando embobado a Lily ya que no podia creer que tan bella voz pudiera venir de ella ya que nunca la habia escuchado cantar recordaba los momentos en que habia estado con ella preguntandose si ya lo habia olvidado para el la respuesta era clara el NO podía olvidarla por más que quisiese.

**El amor es arte y ensayo**  
**Y hoy de tus errores yo callo**  
**Cuando se ama hay que perdonar**

**Entre la sombra que ilumina el sol**  
**Veo el reflejo de nuestro esplendor**

**Sé que no es el final**  
**Por ti siempre voy a esperar**  
**Sé que algún día tú volverás**

Parecia que la canción había sido escrita para ellos ya que algunas veces "La música refleja nuestros sentimientos" habia dicho el hacia tiempo ahora sabia que tenia razón pero todavia tenia dudas acerca de lo que el habia sido para ella un amor dificil de olvidar o una aventura pasajera, ya que el había sufrido el desamor una vez y tenia que saber la respuesta para aclarar los sentimientos de su corazón.

**En el amor hay que perdonar, se que algún día tú volverás En el amor hay que perdonar, se que algún día tú volverás**

**Tu voverás, tú volverás**

Liechestentein ya habia terminado de cantar y Austria estaba apunto de retirarse cuando una voz lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

-Sabia que estabas aqui- dijo la chica

-Ahhh... Lily... yo... este... yo..- Roderich no podia decir nada coherente sin trabarse o sonrojarse.

Lily avanzo unos pasos hacia el hasta estar a centimetros de sus labios y lo beso.

-¿Esto aclara tus dudas... de lo que siento por ti?- Pregunto Lily

-Creo que esto esta más claro de lo que yo creia- dijo Roderich mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la vovia a besar.

La pareja no se percato de que cierto ruso los observaba mientras profundizaban su beso sonrio con suficiencia y se retiro del lugar cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tal como la habia encontrado antes.

Rusia se encontraba de nuevo en la sala de juntas tomando su lugar al lado del suizo que se veia más triste que nunca tal vez esos dias en Acapulco no habian sido tan malos despues de todo los acosos de Natasha parecian gustarle.

-¿Extrañas los acosos de mi hermana da?- Pregunto el ruso

a lo que Vash pudo responder con un largo suspiro que pudo ser tomado con un si

Mientras tanto una Amenazante y siniestra Belarús se dirigia hacia Rusia al parecer el suizo se resigno a su destino cuando...

-Suiza casate conmigo, casate conmigo se uno con Bielorrusia ya que se que me amas da?- Natasha parecia tan convencida de eso pero Suiza no iba a darselas tan facil a si que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se hecho a correr por toda la sala sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en donde estaba su hermana o mas bien _Con quién..._ ademas si Bielorrusia lo queria como ella aseguraba entonces tendria que atraparlo vivo ya que el no se haria del rogar.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba el rostro de Iván que al fin se habia liberado de su hermana y se podria decir que ahora era libre, los balticos miraban a su amo sonreir a lo que pensaron que algo malo sucederia ese dia apesar de que esa sonrisa demostraba todo lo contrario porque sucederian mas cosas buenas en todo el dia.

_Tal vez Rusia SI tuvo que ver con eso..._

* * *

**Y ¿Que les parecio? yo creo que aqui puse algunas parejas crack como un leve AlemaniaxMexico, SuizaxBielorrusia y la principal AustriaxLiechsteintein.**

**Recuerden Los Riviews son los animos del autor a si que en el botoncito de abajo acepto:**

**Sugerencias comentarios aplausos tomatazos expeto amennazas de muerte e insultos**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**PD: No soy dueña de digital 103.1 pertenece a radiorama guerrero y la canción a Belinda y sus compositores.**


End file.
